english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuri Lowenthal
Yuri Lowenthal (born March 5, 1971 in Alliance, Ohio) is an American voice actor. He's married to voice actress Tara Platt. He's known for voicing: Ben Tennyson in Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Sasuke Uchiha in Naruto and Suzaku Kururugi in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2016) - Child (ep70), Egghead (ep70) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Golden Age Hero (ep54), Mr. Miracle (ep22), Tuftan *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Andy (ep9) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) - Ben Tennyson, Albedo Ben (ep16), Alien#2 (ep30), Brad (ep19), Captive#1 (ep41), DNAlien#3 (ep24), Driver (ep22), Forever Knight#3, JT (ep1), Kenko (ep45), Negative Ben, Omnitrix, Orb (ep30), Patrolman (ep29), Radio Announcer (ep31), Truck Driver (ep7) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Ben Tennyson, Feedback, XLR8, Albedo Ben (ep37), Alien X (ep58), Ampfibian, Bad Ben, Benzana (ep52), Benzarro (ep51), Herve (ep28), Kickin' Hawk, Lt. Steel (ep45), Mad Ben (ep51), Mega Ben, Omnitrix Voice, Sock Vendor, Spectator (ep5), Sumo Slammer (ep49), Upgrade, Walkatrout, Young Revannahgander (ep62), Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Ben Tennyson, Albedo Ben, Alien Prisoner (ep17), Alpha#2 (ep28), Buzz (ep6), Churl#2 (ep22), Dispatcher (ep13), Engineer#1 (ep18), Eon (ep30), Forever Knight#1 (ep2), Forever Knight#1 (ep33), Forever Knight 2 (ep12), Free Cyborg (ep23), French Instructor (ep29), Galvin Albedo (ep37), Keeper (ep7), Knight#3 (ep27), Panicked Sentry (ep7), Plumber#1 (ep10), Radio (ep38), Reporter (ep5), Scientist (ep48), Soldier (ep1), Synthroid (ep31), TV Reporter#2 (ep9), Teacher (ep26), Ultimatrix, Volann Guard (ep13), White NecroFriggian#3 (ep11), Additional Voices *Beware the Batman (2014) - Creed Courtman (ep23), Detective Thomas (ep23) *Chowder (2009) - Ball Rider (ep32), Defender (ep32), Macadamia Player (ep32) *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2014) - Director (ep9), Toy Store Guy (ep9) *Generator Rex (2011) - Moss (ep42), Additional Voices *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2008) - Superman/'Clark Kent', Superman/'Kell-El', Scavenger (ep3), Scientist (ep18), Senator Tolay (ep22), Sergeant (ep16), Stone Boy (ep9), Superman Robot (ep21), Supreme Superman (ep26) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Awesome Shoes (ep15), JR Sneezy (ep1), Prince Mermeow (ep1) *Spider-Man (2017) - Clayton Cole/Clash (ep3) *Spy Kids: Mission Critical (2018) - Additional Voices *Star Wars Rebels (2017) - Jon Vander/Gold Leader (ep47) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Glacius (ep31) *TripTank (2014-2016) - Billy, Guy (ep1), Fat Cosplay Kid (ep2), Headless Boy (ep1), Kid 1 (ep1), Preppy Kid (ep2), Russian Mobster (ep22), Stern (ep5) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Iceman/'Bobby Drake' *Young Justice (2010-2012) - Lagoon Boy/'La'gaan', Garth (ep8), Icicle Jr., Tommy Terror (ep11) 'Animation - Dubbing' *el Chavo (????) - Junior, Waiter (ep50) *Gormiti (2009) - Aaron Apple (ep18) *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2009) - Lok Lambert (eps1-26) *Winx Club (2012) - Cop (ep89), Ogron, Robber (ep89) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Son of Batman *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Son of Batman *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Red Robin/'Tim Drake' *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Red Robin/'Tim Drake' *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Jimmy Olsen, Jor-El *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Cosmic Boy *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - Mr. Kobayashi, Tony, ADR Loop Group *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale (2014) - Derek *The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery (2018) - Derek *The Swan Princess: Christmas (2012) - Derek *The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today! (2016) - Derek *The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover (2017) - Derek 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dino Time (2015) - Max 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - Young Sammy, Ollie *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018) - Blackgate Prisoner, Harvey Dent *Big Hero 6 (2014) - Additional Voices *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles (2006) - Marcus Rush *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) - Additional Voices *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) - Alexander 'Movies - Dubbing' *AniMen: Triton Force (????) - Robohost *Back to the Sea (2012) - Kevin *Big Fish & Begonia (2018) - Jumang, Lu Shen, Tingmu *Birdboy: The Forgotten Children (2017) - Zacharias, Additional Voices *The Wild Life (2016) - Robinson Crusoe 'Music Videos' *Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band: The Official BBC Children in Need Medley (2009) - Ben Tennyson, Shaggy Rogers 'Shorts' *Baby X (2016) - Additional Voices *Dear Dracula (2012) - Announcer, DJ, Kirk 'TV Specials' *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United (2011) - Ben Tennyson, Upgrade *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Deuce Gorgon, Bram, Gil Webber *Monster High: New Ghoul @ School (2010) - Deuce Gorgon, Gil Webber, Heath Burns *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park III: Halloween Special (2013) - Adam, Guy, Kid *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) - Scarface 'Web Animation' *Batman Unlimited (2015) - Red Robin *Camp Camp (2016-2017) - Neil *DC Super Hero Girls (2016-2017) - Riddler/Edward Nygma *Monster High (2010-2011) - Deuce Gorgon (eps1-63), Gil Webber (eps6-46), Clawd Wolf (ep21), Fearleading Announcer, Heath Burns (eps4-25), Lab Assistant (ep24), Mr. Rotter (ep23), Mr. Where (eps20-30), Student (ep4) *RWBY (2015-2018) - Mercury Black (eps31-66) *RWBY Chibi (2016-2018) - Cinder Puppet (ep53), Mercury Black *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise (2014-2015) - Rubirules Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Jinnosuke/Kuma 'Anime - Dubbing' *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Berkhart, Sigma *Bleach (2011-2014) - Kaoru Unagiya (ep344), Keigo Asano, Mai's Crush (ep261), Male Student C (ep343), Shinobu Eishima (ep209), Soul Reaper B (ep263), Soul Reaper D (ep310), Young Byakuya Kuchiki (ep208) *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Shu, Jibral Commander (ep39) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2006-2007) - Megafan, Rice *Bottle Fairy (2005-2006) - Sensei-san *Boys Be... (2006) - Hitoshi Yoshinuma, Takuya Yokota (ep10) *Buso Renkin (2008) - Victor, Washio *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Suzaku Kururugi *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Suzaku Kururugi *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Billy (ep17), Boy, Guy (ep12), Kevin, Mafia B (ep26), Sho Mizuki (Boy; ep25) *DearS (2005-2006) - Khi *Digimon: Data Squad (2007) - Neon Hanamura (ep8) *Disney Stitch! (2010) - Tommy O (ep14) *Duel Masters (2006) - Jimera (eps53-65) *Durarara!! (2011) - Shinra Kishitani *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Shinra Kishitani, Shiki's Underling (ep5), Yoshikiri *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Shinra Kishitani *Ergo Proxy (2006-2007) - Daedelus Yumeno, AR Disposal Unit Employee C (ep21), AutoReiv (ep2) *Eureka Seven (2006) - Renton Thurston (ep7) *Eyeshield 21 (2007) - Sena Kobayakawa *FLCL: Progressive (2018) - Marco Nogata *Fafner (2005-2006) - Koyo Kasugai, Additional Voices *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Raoul Chateau-Renaud *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Aide (ep23), Shaoichi (ep17), Additional Voices *Girls Bravo (2005-2006) - Yukinari Sasaki *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Furon Oh *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Joshua Lundgren *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Simon *Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite (2005) - Taro Hanaukyo *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Wadi *Honey and Clover (2009) - Yuuta Takemoto, Man (ep12) *Honey and Clover II (2010) - Yuuta Takemoto, Shiroyama *Idaten Jump (2006) - Sho Yamato (ep1), X-Zone Police Officer (ep1) *Kamichu! (2006) - God Yashima, Chairman (ep10), John (The Dog; ep6), Referee (ep8) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2008) - Yuri Shibuya *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Ginta Suou, Imai (ep23), Kid 2 (ep50), Konno (ep32), Man (ep37), Schoolboy, Schoolboy (ep35), Student A (ep24) *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Kato Takigawa Jr. *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Zack Temple, Lab Operator (ep4) *Monster (2009-2010) - Karl Neumann, Police Assistant (ep19) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2008-2009) - Touya, Boy (ep12), Gambler (ep12), Star Reader (ep15), Vessel (ep23) *Naruto (2005-2006) - Sasuke Uchiha, Akane's Friend (ep11), Gato's Henchman (ep19), Land of Waves Townsman (ep11) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Sasuke Uchiha, Fire Temple Monk (ep73), Sand Ninja (ep4), Sand Ninja (ep6), Sand Village Ninja (ep394), Sand Village Ninja (ep397) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Attendee (ep18), Keiji Tamaki, Noriyuki Takahashi, Tomohito Kimura, Yamamoto (ep11), Yoshitaka Noda (ep22), Young Man A (ep9) *Noein: to your other self (2006-2007) - Yu Goto, Makoto Shinohara *Paranoia Agent (2005) - Additional Voices *Persona 4: The Animation (2012-2013) - Yosuke Hanamura *Rave Master (2004) - Haru Glory *SD Gundam Force (2003-2008) - Bakunetsumaru *Saiyuki Reload (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006-2007) - Son Goku *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Leopold Skorpus *Stellvia (2005) - Pilot (ep17) *Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) - Gen/Dromus *The Melody of Oblivion (2005-2006) - Skyblue, Journalist (ep18), Prime Minister in his youth (ep19) *The Prince of Tennis (2007) - Katsuo Mizuno *The Twelve Kingdoms (2004) - Seishuu, Sekki *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Barnaby Brooks Jr./'Bunny' *Tokkō (2007) - Hiroki Rokujo, Additional Voices *Ultra Maniac (2005-2006) - Hiroki Tsujiai, Principal *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Battle of Adventurers (2005) - Kai Urazoe 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Jinnosuke/Kuma *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Batman Ninja (2018) - Robin/'Damian Wayne', Red Hood/Jason Todd *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2014) - Luka *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Sasuke Uchiha *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Keigo Asano, Murakamo *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Ken *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Sasuke Uchiha *Only Yesterday (2016) - Additional Voices *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Sakura Fubuki *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Sasuke Uchiha *Tekkonkinkreet (2007) - Dawn *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Sasuke Uchiha, Voices of Hidden Leaf Village *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Tyler *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Barnaby Brooks Jr./'Bunny' *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Barnaby Brooks Jr./'Bunny' 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Suzaku Kururugi, Additional Voices *Ghost Talker's Daydream (2005) - Mitsuru Fujiwara *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Wadi *Hellsing Ultimate (2007-2014) - Pip Bernadotte, British Officer (ep5), Young Maxwell *Here Is Green Wood (2004) - Computer Student B (ep4), Punk (ep5), Student A (ep1), Student E (ep1), Tochizawa (ep3) *Initial D: Extra Stage (2005) - Shingo's Friend *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Riddhe Marcenas *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (2008) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! (2007) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Sasuke Uchiha *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Yukikaze (2006) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *I Love Bees (2004) - Kamal Zaman 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass (????) - Suzaku Kururugi Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Curse of the Golden Flower (2007) - Prince Yu *Oldboy (2005) - Young No Joo-hwan *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Tosuke *The Neighbor No. Thirteen (2006) - Young Akai *Wushu (2010) - Li Er 'Movies' *47 Ronin (2013) - Additional Voices *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Additional Voices *Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) - Additional Voices *The Experiment (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Next Three Days (2010) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *Future Girl (2016) - Lord Nortyn (ep3), Prince Edwynn (ep1) *The Many Maladies of Marty Mitchell (2012) - Avery Apple 'TV Movies' *Return of the Living Dead: Rave to the Grave (2005) - Additional Voices 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Slate, Punk (ep1) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Eliwood, Marth, Merric *Mobius Final Fantasy (2017) - Young Cid 'Video Games' *Afro Samurai (2009) - Jinnosuke/Kuma *Afro Samurai 2: Revenge of Kuma (2015) - Jinnosuke/Kuma *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Vieri de'Pazzi *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Battlefield: Hardline (2015) - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Ben Tennyson *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Ben Tennyson, Albedo Ben *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (2011) - Ben Tennyson *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Ben Tennyson (16 Year Old), Feedback, XLR8 *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Ben Tennyson, XLR8 *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (2010) - Albedo Ben, Ben Tennyson, Evil Waybig, Ultimatrix *BioShock 2 (2010) - Crawler *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Additional Voices *Bratz: 4 Real (2007) - Dexter, Jock *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Bryce, Male Shopkeeper *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Bryce, Koby *Brütal Legend (2009) - Gravediggers, Watt-R-Boys *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005) - Additional Voices *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) - Ben Tennyson, Captain Planet, Kevin Levin *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Albedo Ben, Alien X, Ben Tennyson *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Brother, Officer, Officer Smiley, Protesters *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Marth *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) - Shatterer, Zone Shatterer *Company of Heroes (2006) - Additional Voices *Dead Island (2011) - Nikolai *Dead Rising 3 (2013) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Lorath *Disney Infinity (2013) - Toy Box Narrator *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Toy Box Narrator *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Toy Box Narrator *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Fenarel, Sandal *Dragon Age II (2011) - Additional Voices *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Danny Sullivan, Vault-Tec Scientist *Full Spectrum Warrior: Ten Hammers (2006) - Additional Voices *Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series (2014-2015) - Erik, Finn, Tom *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Balcony Man, Door Gunner, KR-70 Pilot, Stranded Crew#3 *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2008) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Grey's Anatomy: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Beregond, Frodo Baggins *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2: Path of Fire (2017) - Lord Faren *Halo 4 (2012) - Marine, Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014-2015) - Anduin Wrynn *Hearthstone: Knights of the Frozen Throne (2017) - Shadowreaper Anduin *Hitman (2016) - Jason Portman (ep6), Salman Al-Ghazali (ep1), Additional Voices *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Additional Voices *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Agent Male 1, Male Ped 3, Russian Bully 2 *Iron Brigade (2011) - Jozef *Karateka (2012) - True Love *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Male Adventurer *Knack II (2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Graves, Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Bobby Drake/Iceman *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Frodo Baggins, Gondorians *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel Pinball (????) - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (2012-2014) - Ant-Man, Avengers Loki, Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier, Green Goblin, Ironfist, Lizard, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Superior Spider-Man, Titanium Man *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Leventhos Merimbus, Thug Leader *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Feron, Sekat, Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Ensign Jason Prangley *Medal of Honor (2010) - Tsgt. Ybarra *Medal of Honor: Airborne (2007) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Rising Sun (2003) - Ichiro "Harry" Tanaka *Medal of Honor: Vanguard (2007) - Sgt. Frank Keegan *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Metro 2033 (2010) - Additional Voices *Microsoft Flight (2012) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Humans *Minecraft: Story Mode: Season Two (2017) - Radar (ep1) *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Additional Voices *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Hidden Stone Ninja, Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes (2007) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Sasuke Uchiha *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - Charlie MacDonald, Jasper Batt Jr. *Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising (2009) - Marines *Operation Flashpoint: Red River (2011) - Marines *Power Rangers: Super Legends (2007) - Future Omega Ranger, Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger, SPD Omega Ranger *Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (2010) - The Prince *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2003) - The Prince *Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (2005) - The Prince *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Quake: Champions (2017) - Anarki *Racedriver: Grid (2008) - Japanese Announcer *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Red Steel (2006) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) - Richard Aiken *Resistance 3 (2011) - Mathison, Tommy Dean, Tony *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - Matt Miller *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Matt Miller, Radio Voices *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Shogo *Saints Row IV (2013) - Matt Miller *Shadows of the Damned (2011) - Demons, Elliot *Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (2009) - John *Singularity (2010) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Fright Rider *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Gaven, Softpaw *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Softpaw *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Galley, Rocky, Trail Blazer *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Sir Galleth *Spider-Man (2018) - Peter Parker/'Spider-Man' *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *State of Decay 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander (2007) - Leopard 11, Thompson *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2013) - Donatello *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Spider-Man/'Peter Parker' *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Nils *The Last of Us (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Frodo Baggins, Rohan Soldiers *The Lord of the Rings: Conquest (2009) - Elven Officer 3, Frodo Baggins, Rohan Officer 3 *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Frodo Baggins, Glorhirin *The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) - Alex O'Connell *The Order: 1886 (2015) - Nikola Tesla *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *The Technomancer (2016) - Alan Mancer, David Ward, Additional Voices *The Walking Dead: The Telltale Series: A New Frontier (2017) - Lingard, Raider Male 1 (ep3), Raider Male 3 (ep4) *There Came an Echo (2015) - Adam *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Davis *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *Transformers: The Game (2007) - Additional Voices *Tron: Evolution: Battle Grids (2010) - ISO *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) - Mercenaries *Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (2017) - Shoreline Mercenaries *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Serbian Soldiers *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Serbian Soldier *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Shoreline Mercenaries, Additional Voices *Watchmen: The End is Nigh (2009) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Aethros, Aileron, Aurin Male, Blade Wind The Invoker, Dr. Varen, High Shaman, Mnemsis, Pell, Rusty, Pyrobane, Warden Rhadmina *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016-2017) - Arator the Redeemer, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner, Additional Voices *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Icicle Jr., Lagoon Boy/La'gaan, Tempest/Garth 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Last Recode (2017) - Haseo *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Haseo *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Haseo, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Haseo, Additional Voices *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Sergei Illich *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Toscha Mijasik, Additional Voices *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Larry "Pixy" Foulke, Additional Voices *Anarchy Reigns (2013) - Edgar Oinkie, Zero, Additional Voices *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - CUBE, Line Ark MT Pilot#2, Wis *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Giacomo *Bayonetta (2010) - Luka, Additional Voices *Bayonetta 2 (2014) - Luka, Temperantia, Additional Voices *Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War (2007) - Georges, Male Voice Type 1 *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Amane Nishiki *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Amane Nishiki, Sector Seven Official *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Yosuke Hanamura *Brave Story: New Traveler (2007) - Rei *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Alucard *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Alucard *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (2007) - Alucard *Catherine (2011) - Astaroth, Tobias "Toby" Nebbins *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Male Disciple A *Crimson Gem Saga (2009) - Elluard, Tissot *Cross Edge (2009) - Razeluxe Meitzen, Zelos *Dawn of Mana (2007) - Shade *Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011) - Ein, Hayate *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Hayate *Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate (2013) - Ein *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Angels *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Cecil Harvey *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Cecil Harvey *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Cecil Harvey *Dragon's Crown (2013) - Wizard *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragonball: Evolution (2009) - Goku *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Dito *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Sun Ce, Zhang He *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Sun Ce, Zhang He *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Sun Ce, Zhang He *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Sun Ce, Zhang He *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Sun Ce, Zhang He *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Sun Ce, Zhang He *Enchanted Arms (2006) - Boy with Sparkling Eyes, Shifty-Looking Man *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Cecil Harvey *Final Fantasy IV (2008) - Cecil Harvey *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Reks *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Bodhum Inhabitant, Nautilus Inhabitant *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Researcher, Resident *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Ricken *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Marth *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Kiragi, Male Corrin, Marth *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Doctor, Game Cartridge, Guitar Man, Little Brother *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Soma Schicksal *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Soma Schicksal *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Soma Schicksal *GrimGrimoire (2007) - Advocat *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Bandit, Grangalian General, Grangalian Soldier, Medicine Vendor *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Sin, That Man *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Bedman *Hexyz Force (2010) - Male Victim, Rafael Gemini *Jeanne d'Arc (2007) - Roger *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Seven *Luminous Arc (2007) - Heath *Lunar: Silver Star Harmony (2010) - Alex Noa *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Crocell Reeden *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy (2009) - Razeluxe Meitzen, Erik *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Additional Voices *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Beck *MIND≒0 (2014) - Leo Asahina *Naruto: Clash of Ninja (2006) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Ninja Council (2006) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Prisoner 3, Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Amagiri Ninja, Ninja B, Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Sasuke Uchiha, Mahiru *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Sasuke Uchiha *NieR (2010) - Adult Gideon, Jakob, Villager *Ninja Blade (2009) - Kuroh Sakamoto *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Additional Voices *Odin Sphere (2007) - Cornelius *Operation Darkness (2008) - Edward Kyle, Boy *Persona 4: Arena (2012) - Yosuke Hanamura *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Yosuke Hanamura *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Yosuke Hanamura *Persona 4: Golden (2012) - Yosuke Hanamura *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Yosuke Hanamura, Makoto Yuki *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (2013) - Klavier Gavin *Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask (2012) - Randall Ascot *Professor Layton and the Unwound Future (2010) - Additional Voices *Radiata Stories (2005) - Daniel *Rave Master (2005) - Haru *Rave Master: Special Attack Force! (2005) - Haru *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015) - Neil Fisher *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Finn Macauley *Riviera: The Promised Land (2007) - Ein *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Albert *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Steve *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Doug *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky (2008) - Additional Voices *SD Gundam Force: Showdown! (2004) - Bakunetsumaru, Duel Lord, Duel Varu *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Captain Paradigm, Security Guard, Yuichi Haga *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Yuzuru Akie *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Believer *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2005) - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Serph, Operator, Schrödinger, Serph Sheffield, Soldier *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2007) - Male Nurse, Pharos, Protagonist, Quivering Man, Ryoji Mochizuki *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES (2008) - Former Classmate, Nyx Avatar, Pharos, Protagonist, Ryoji Mochizuki *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable (2010) - Male Nurse, Pharos, Protagonist, Quivering Man, Ryoji Mochizuki *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Yosuke Hanamura *Silent Hill 3 (2012) - Vincent Smith *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters (2007) - Gig *Soulcalibur: Legends (2007) - Michael *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Arcturus *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Patroklos Alexandra *Spectral Force 3: Innocent Rage (2008) - Begina, Narration *Spectrobes: Origins (2009) - Rallen *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Ceisus *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Roddick Farrence *Steambot Chronicles (2006) - Dandelion, Old Man *Suikoden V (2006) - Kyle, Shula Valya *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Luke fon Fabre, Asch the Bloody *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Luke fon Fabre *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Pursuit Agent B *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Dromus *The Evil Within (2014) - Joseph Oda *The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces (2010) - Kou Ukumori, Subordinate *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Wonder White, Additional Voices *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Derek Stiles, Doctor 2, Enrique Alvarez, Erik Hayes, Leland Phoenix, Villager *Trauma Team (2010) - Navel, Samuel Trumbull *Unchained Blades (2012) - Hector *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (2009) - Ancel, Darius *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Dallas, Ull *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Sun Ce, Zhang He *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Sun Ce, Zhang He *Wild Arms 4 (2006) - Arnaud G. Vasquez *Wild Arms 5 (2007) - Dean Stark *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Kevin Winnicot Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (509) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (265) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2018. Category:American Voice Actors